Best Friends
by Accio-Underwear
Summary: “Shoe shopping and pretending to be straight because I wasn’t ready,” Clyde replied before gesturing to his clothes, “Look, I’m wearing tight pants and I’m not emo.” Clyde/Token


_Disclaimer – I do not own South Park_

_This idea blossomed from talking to Speedy on a constant basis and watching Scrubs WAY too much. I apologize for the stereotyping but…you know…South Park and stereotypes are like dirty lovers._

_This is…poop. Why are you reading this? It's poop!_

* * *

Token Black and Clyde Donavon stared at the towering, and very frightening, building, tightening their grips on their back pack straps. The boys were at the tender age of thirteen, Token was actually fourteen but just barely, and they were now facing one of the most frightening experiences of their young lives.

The first day of High School.

Token glanced at his best friend, internally groaning as Clyde was on the verge of tears. "It's not going to be that bad," He reassured, patting Clyde on the shoulder, "I mean, plenty of people have lived through Freshman year before."

Clyde blinked back the impending tears, took a deep breath and smiled at his friend, "Thanks Chocolate Bear."

Token rolled his eyes, "Really, can you not call me that? No one really cares about that show anymore and you calling me that is really gay."

Clyde rolled his eyes and made a face, "Token….I'm gay."

"What."

"Yeah."

"No, you're not."

"Yeah, I am."

"But…Bebe and porn and…"

"Shoe shopping and pretending to be straight because I wasn't ready," Clyde replied before gesturing to his clothes, "Look, I'm wearing tight pants and I'm not emo."

"Your ass does look exceptionally tight today."

"Why thank you, I've been working out my buns and thighs."

Token frowned and pulled Clyde aside, away from the prying ears of older students and confused and lost first years, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked, "And why now?"

Clyde gave Token a look that clearly said 'you retard', "You retard, I've been dropping hints all summer. And I told you like….twice a week."

"What?! When?"

"At the mall, at Taco Bell, at your house…Dude, I even came on to you when I slept over that one night, just to get the subject started."

"You mean when you sat on my lap?"

"And squeezed your thigh and did a strip tease and called you stud and then plugged my iPod into your stereo and played the playlist I made especially for the occasion." Clyde replied haughtly.

"You mean all the Cher and musicals?"

"How do you remember all that and not realize I'm gay?" Clyde asked, crossing his arms over his chest and examining his best friend for an answer.

Token simply shrugged, "Because you've always been weird?...Wait, you were coming on to me?"

"To get the subject started," Clyde replied, "And you are kinda hot."

"Thanks for making it uncomfortable."

"Anytime C-Bear."

"Goddammit, Clyde."

* * *

Clyde and Token didn't have any morning classes together. They had lunch together at least, but none of their other friends were there. So instead of sitting at a table, the pair decided to eat on a bench outside, while the weather was still bearable and Token could ask his questions in peace.

"So….would you do Craig?"

Clyde thought for a moment, "Well, he's practically asking for it, every time he flips us off."

"What about Stan?"

"He's too whiny," Clyde replied, wrinkling his nose.

"Should you really talk?"

"Shut up."

"What about Kenny?"

"Totally," Token frowned at this and Clyde tilted his head curiously, "What's up, C-Bear?"

"Stop calling me that, and nothing."

Clyde nudged his best friend in the side with his elbow, "Liar." He said. "Dirty liar."

"Well," Token started, "What if Kenny hears you're gay and asks you out and you guys hump and then you catch something and die?"

"Whoa." Clyde blinked, "Uhm…why would he think Kenny's got something?"

"He's died of pretty much every STD and even discovered that new kind of herpes. McCerpes, I think?"

"So that's where that came from…wow, that's a nasty one I've heard."

"Anything that melts insides," Token agreed, "And he _created_ it."

"Why are you so concerned about who I date?" Clyde asked, deciding that Token wasn't going to eat his cookies so someone would have to finish them off.

"…I dunno…"

"Don't lie, Chocolate Bear."

"Goddammit, Clyde, stop calling me that!"

"Only when you tell me the truth," Clyde replied, licking the frosting off the oreo he pilfered.

Token stared for a moment, at the other boy's tongue and it's trained frosting licking skills, he cleared his throat quickly though and was glad that Clyde seemed oblivious to the mild ogling, "I'm your best friend," Token replied meekly.

"Dirty liar."

"And, okay, ever since you came out to me this morning, I've been thinking a lot about homosexuality and who I'd approve of because you need your best friend's approval for relationships. I mean, bros before hos. Even guy hos." Token rationalized as Clyde watched him curiously. "And I came to a conclusion."

"And who can I date?"

"No one."

Clyde blinked, "What."

"You can't date anyone. They're all horrible for you. Boo hoo."

"But," Clyde sputtered, "But I need to get laid!"

"That's what you have me for." Token replied smoothly.

"What."

Token smiled, flashing his white teeth and ruffled his best friend's hair, "Don't worry, Vanilla Bear, I'll take care of you."


End file.
